Crypt Worlds
'''Crypt Worlds: Your Darkest Desires Come True '''is a game by CicadaMarrionette. It is notable for it's surreal atmosphere, dark humor, and unique soundtrack. A sequel to Crypt Worlds, entitled Crypt Underworld, is currently in development. Story An evil wizard named Dendygar has stolen the Goddess Moronia's five relics, and plans to destroy the Crypt Plains. It is your job to retrieve the five relics within 50 days in order to save the world from Dendygar. Gameplay The gameplay of Crypt Worlds is very typical of most egglike games. The simple first-person platforming is supplemented by a piss mechanic, in which the player can expel piss by clicking. The piss is a consumable form of ammunition used to interact with several aspects of the world. Piss can be refilled by collecting certain items. Additionally, there are several "piss upgrades" which will increase the player's maximum piss capacity, as well as filling their piss bar. The player must collect a certain amount of gold, seeds, meat, and crumbs in order to unlock and collect all five of the Goddess' relics. Additionally, items such as a "cyborg" upgrade, piss upgrades, goddess tears, and golden beetles are optional collectables. The final boss of the game takes place in outer space, and is a completely different gameplay experience from the rest of the game. Instead of shooting piss, the player creates "shock waves" from their space ship in order to damage and defeat Dendygar. Endings There are 3 endings total in Cypt Worlds. The canon ending This ending is achieved by simply not obtaining either of the other 2 endings within the 50 day time limit. It shows you in space, with Dendygar, watching as the moon descends upon the world and kills everyone, even you and Dendygar. The relic ending This ending is achieved by collecting all 5 Relics, then talking to Moronia in the crypt, after which being taken into space and having to defeat Dendygar, after doing so, you are taken back to the overworld, sleeping in bed will then take you back to the main menu. The tear ending This ending is obtained by collecting all 3 Goddess Tears found in areas dug up by Archaeologists, then dying of hunger by sleeping continuously without eating, then by going into the altar in the center of hell after dying, the Old God will awake and destroy the world, leaving you to wander a completely red version of the overworld with the only NPC being Moronia. Characters The characters in the game range from low-resolution 2D sprites and low-poly 3D models with limited textures. Characters include pilgrims, skeletons, faces inside of television screens, aliens, and even an appearance by Dracula. The Goddess, Moronia, takes the form of a unicorn, represented by a 2D sprite. The player character is a zombie-like humanoid who, according to the instructions that come with the game download, eats corpses (this is why "bones" in this game are obtained by collecting bloody, green heads). Links * Crypt Worlds' official web page * Crypt Worlds Wiki Category:Video games Category:Egglike-likes Category:Computer games